Nothing On You
by Glamagirl
Summary: She thought that she was over him, but when she finds herself face to face with him after long years apart, she wonders if she ever really moved on.


**A/N: **I don't own anyone here and the story is just something I needed to get out after listening to an interview Maria made mentioning Punk. Anyway, rated M for a reason (if you know me you'll know why). Anyway, enjoy ;)

**Nothing On You**

"So this is me right here." Turning around on her heels and facing the man that accompanied right to the door of her hotel room, Maria Kanellis bit lightly on her bottom lip and smiled.

She didn't say anything more than that because each and every one of her brain cells were suddenly compromised in the way he approached her and instead of speaking, all she could do was getting lost in the way his eyes delved deep into hers as the distance between them closed.

He has always been able to make her lose all trace of rational thinking by just looking at her with the all the intensity of his olive green eyes and this night was not the exception.

It has been like that since the first time she saw him walking around with all the confidence in the world, his lips curved into a crooked grin that screamed of smugness while she stared after him in awe.

That has been more than six years ago and still to that day, he still had that effect on her.

Back to that first time she saw him, Maria remembered how she had pulled her friend Mickie to her and asked her who was that guy and to that the petite woman has answered with a laugh.

"_That guy? Well that's Phil, he's a friend. Do you want to me to present him to you?"_

At that question, Maria almost squealed in excitement and running her manicured fingers nervously through her hair, she has answered with a yes.

That was how it all started, Mickie called him over, she presented them to one another and the rest was history.

In that first meeting, Maria started to realize the effect those eyes had on her and right on the spot she concluded that he was the man she wanted to marry.

His presence just called to her, from his dark careless hair, to those penetrating eyes of his and finally to the way he towered over her with a lean body full toned muscles that weren't over the top, crazy tattoos and sexy rings.

She just felt enamored right on the spot, butterflies fluttering inside her stomach and all, just as if she was a high school girl and not a twenty-three years old woman.

But luckily for her, Phil or CM Punk as he was known around the wrestling world seemed to have taken a liking to her as well and soon after that they began dating.

It was just the natural thing to do, because other than sharing a mutual attraction that oozed out of them in huge waves, they had many things in common too; the biggest of them all having grown up in the confinement of the same city.

So yeah, it has been so easy to fall for him but very hard to forget him; because after just two years of dating, they broke up.

Now, their break up hadn't been a matter of them falling out of love with one another, it has been in fact a matter of distance. His career started to pick up, hers started to develop as well and even though they were working in the same company, they were lucky to see each other more than one time each week.

It has been a gruesome schedule and after long months of the same and quick developing arguments that lead them nowhere, they decided to part ways.

That has been a difficult time for her, even in the distance she was head over heels for that man and knowing that he wasn't hers anymore was devastating.

But she pulled through, she learned to live without him and when destiny conspired against them and put them back in a place where they were in the same brand and regularly running into each other, she felt comfortable enough as to call him a friend and chat with him in an amicable manner.

Than has been a long time ago, then she was released from her contract with the WWE, his career sky rocketed and unfortunately she never talked to him again.

Yeah, she would see him every Monday night stealing the show from her TV screen and she couldn't help but to feel a certain sense of pride knowing that his hard work was finally paying off.

But overall she could say that she was over him at last and other that the occasional memory of what they had invading her mind, she moved on.

So time passed, and as recently as that same day she ran into him in the last place she would have imagined, a ROH tapping

Now, as previously stated, she hadn't expected him to see him there. After all the show was over and just a few of the guys remained behind.

She was one of the few in the building, even her boyfriend Mike had left in one of his mood to party with his friends and because she had an early flight back home first thing in the morning and because he was being kind of an ass as of late, she decided to stay behind.

Little did she know what she was going to run into her old flame but needless to say, she was happy that she did.

That first encounter came out of the blue, but as soon as she saw him she covered her mouth with the palm of her hand to hide the laugh that wanted to explode out of her. It came out anyway and shaking her head she just helped herself to walk forward and hug him.

That has been earlier that night and after that first contact in long years, he pulled away and smiled at her. Easy and trivial conversation followed and when they realized that it was a bit awkward to just stand there talking, he invited her for a late night dinner.

She accepted, forgetting all about her current boyfriend while getting lost in his stare…

Dinner went smoothly, and other that their eyes locking constantly and the easy smiles that flowed from their lips at any given time, they just had a friendly time were their love lives was evaded at all costs, and once that was over he insisted on driving her to her hotel.

Now… as she was finding out, it was one thing to think that you got over someone when you only saw him in TV and another very different to stick to that belief when you had that same someone standing right in front of you and at reaching distance.

It was crazy, but having him there made her remember exactly why she fell for him that first time.

"So are you going back to Chicago after tonight?" She asked from her place by the door and he just puffed out a breath.

"I wish, but I have a house show tomorrow and you know how that is."

Nodding and unable to hide the smile from her lips, Maria took notice of the way his voice was a mellow whisper in the air… it made her shiver.

"How about you? I heard you left Chi-Town."

"Yeah…" She said wrinkling her nose. She knew how Phil loved Chicago and how he vowed never to move out of the city again so she wasn't going to tell him how much she loved being a Los Angeles resident now. "I just had to run away from the cold," She finished with a laugh.

Pursing his lips and making her eyes catch the way his lip ring stood out, Phil shook his head and frowned.

"I don't remember you ever complaining about the cold."

Licking her lips and feeling kind of filtry, Maria shrugged. "I had very nice ways to keep warm back then, now not so much."

Catching the indirect, Phil laughed out loud and leaning a bit closer to her, he arched an eyebrow. "Well, maybe if that boyfriend of yours would do his job instead of going out to party you wouldn't have that problem."

At that Maria blew out a breath and then chuckled. "Maybe… but maybe I like the old way a whole lot better."

Straightening up, Phil crossed his arms to his chest and saw as Maria stood there, looking up into his eyes as her lips flashed him a smile.

"Well I can't blame you, the old way was very nice."

Laughing a bit nervously, Maria lifted her hand and pushed him lightly by touching his chest.

Where they flirting? It definitely seemed that way and she couldn't lie, there was a certain thrill in that thought.

"So…" She said, pulling her hand away and letting it fall to her side. "It was nice catching up with you, Phil."

He nodded, his eyes focusing on hers only. "It was, but it's getting late so I better keep moving."

Humming, Maria reached forward and much like she did when they first ran into each other earlier that night, she hugged him.

Phil reciprocated the hug at once, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer to his body.

For a while that's all they did, Maria smiling while rising on her tip toes so she could rest her check against his. It was nice, getting to sniff on his unique sent while his light stubble brushed against her face was a feeling she almost forgot.

But now she had him there, his chest flushed against hers, his arm circling her waist and her fingers touching the back of his head; right where his now short hair meet with his neck.

Sighing and pulling slightly away, Maria kissed him right on his cheek, she lingered there for a few seconds and just when she was about to break the contact to tell him to take care, he moved his face to the right and with an ease that took her off guard, he kissed her full on her mouth.

Closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling of his lips pressing against hers, Maria swallowed hard and lowered her hand to his shoulder.

The kiss was brief, but lost in the sensation and some long ago memories, the redhead kept her eyes closed and rested her forehead against his.

"Phil…" She began to say, but just as soon as she opened her mouth, he silenced her by kissing her again, only that this time he went even further than before and deepened the kiss by sliding his tongue right pass her parted lips.

Clinging to him, Maria allowed him to kiss her at will, his tongue dancing against hers in that old dance they used to know so well. It was actually amazing, and as the kiss started to go deeper and longer, she felt her knees getting weak as a warm sensation settled in her groin.

Moving her fingers up into his hair while his arm brought her even closer, Maria kissed him back with abandon, feeling as her body melted against his.

Now because of their history together, this was definitely not the first time they kissed; but the last time they actually did something like that has been so long ago that there was a weird sense of novelty into the whole thing.

The warmness of his tongue swirling expertly around hers was making her shiver, the sweet taste of his fruity flavored gum intoxicated her in the most delicious of ways and the way the ring that adorned his lip dug into her own lips was making her lose it completely.

This was something she never thought to feel again and yet there she was, lost in sensation for a man she thought to have forgotten.

She could stay like that forever if she could… in fact she wanted to stay like that forever; in his arms.

But she pulled back, placing a hand to his chest to put some distance between them. "Phil wait…" She said breathless, her face still a breath away from his and her cheeks burning.

Without opening her eyes, she felt his thumb caressing her lips. "Jesus, Maria… don't you know what you still do to me?" And a second after he was kissing her again; first the corner of her lips, her cheeks, her closed eyelids…

It was almost enough to make her want to jump him right there, to wrap her legs around his waist and kiss him like she hasn't kissed anyone after him.

"Let's go inside." She whispered, opening her eyes so she could look at him dead in the eye.

Instead of a response what she got was a snort and soon after a long kiss that left her trembling and craving for more. After that, she blindly searched for her card key and between kisses and touches that weren't too appropriate for a hotel corridor, she opened the door and dragged him inside…

TBC


End file.
